The invention relates to communication device and more particularly to the communication device which is capable to communicate with another communication device in a wireless fashion.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20030013483 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: “A user interface includes a main screen segregated into various screen areas. At least one of the screen areas is devoted to a system application for displaying status icons, and another of the screen areas is devoted to an interface page which may or may not link to other interface pages which are used for displaying current or recent application information for respective user applications, which user applications may be accessed through interaction with the interface page. The application information may be application status information, recent communication messages (such as e-mail messages, SMS messages, or instant messaging messages) and/or one or more upcoming events or to do items for a user. The user interaction may occur through selection with a pointing device such as a stylus, a fingertip stylus, a finger, or one or more buttons, or even through voice commands. The user interface may also include an area reserved for displaying advertisements.” However, this prior art does not disclose the communication device comprising the voice communicating implementer, the sound caller ID implementer, the auto time adjusting implementer, the calculation implementer, the word processing implementer, the stereo audio data output implementer, the digital camera implementer, the multiple language displaying implementer, the caller's information displaying implementer, the icon software implementer, the voice recognition implementer, the email implementer, the video phone implementer, the navigation implementer, the audiovisual playback implementer, and the simultaneous implementer.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein (and/or in IDS) may be of a large one, however, applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.